Cold Bodies, Warm Hearts
by OMB's
Summary: Où quand Tsukishima décide de réchauffer son petit-ami par ses propres moyens. /TsukkiYama/ /LEMON/ /OS/


**Titre **: Cold Bodies, Warm Hearts

**Pairing **: Tsukishima x Yamaguchi

**Rating **: / _**M \**_

**Genre **: Romance

**Résumé **: Où quand Tsukishima décide de réchauffer son petit-ami par ses propres moyens.

**Oyaa les p'tits gens :D**

**Après plus de 15 minutes à chipoter, et trois semaines à se mettre d'accord, Craig Pied (alias Fana) et Phoque (alias Splashy) vous présentent une fiction commune 8D On vous donne les explications après (et dans le profil, il est là pour ça hein) ! En attendant...**

**Bonne lecture ! ;3**

* * *

><p>Il était bientôt vingt heures. L'hiver était déjà là, accompagné de son manteau blanc. Yamaguchi enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, après avoir remonté son écharpe sur son nez. Tsukishima, qui marchait à côté de lui, se contenta juste de souffler, créant un nuage de fumée. Observant du coin de l'œil son petit-ami, le grand blond se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait lui tenir la main, rien que pour se réchauffer un peu.<p>

"Tsukki..."

L'intéressé le regarda, lui montrant qu'il écoutait.

"J'ai... froid..."

Ça, c'était la pire manière d'exciter quelqu'un. Tsukki fronça les sourcils. Il prit le bras de son petit ami, et ils coururent jusqu'à la maison du grand. Jetant leurs sacs dans un coin de la pièce, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément.

"Tsu... Tsukkii... nos... nos vêtements..."

Tsukishima lui retira son manteau avant de le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui.

"Laisse-les" grogna-t-il contre ses lèvres, sachant pertinemment que de toute manière, il lui retirerait ses vêtements tôt ou tard.

"Tsukkiii... Haaa... N-Non... Pas..."

En effet, Tsukishima avait commencé à toucher le brun par-dessus son pantalon, créant une sensation excitante mais terriblement frustrante. Tentant de défaire la ceinture de son blond pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Yamaguchi essayait de s'empêcher de gémir. Chose extrêmement difficile, car c'était diablement bon.

"Nng... Tsu...aaah... Hyaa ! Tsukki, qu'est-ce que.."

Les doigts froids de Tsukki glissèrent sous son pull et son tee-shirt, effleurant l'un de ses tétons, tandis que son autre main exerça une douce pression contre l'érection naissante de son petit-ami. Le souffle haletant à cause de leurs baisers, Tsukishima colla son front contre celui de Yamaguchi, regardant plus bas les mains tremblantes du brun qui tentait d'enlever sa ceinture. Les gémissements de Yamaguchi devenus beaucoup trop excitants à son goût, ses mains descendirent sur la ceinture du plus petit et la défirent habilement, faisant glisser le pantalon du jeune homme le long de ses jambes. Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer dont il se débarrassa assez vite, enroulant ses doigts autour de la verge à moitié excitée de Yamaguchi.

"Haa... Tsu...kki... Ce... n'est pas juste..."

Kei planta son regard dans celui de Yamaguchi, gardant leurs fronts collés.

"Je... suis le seul... à être... n-nu..."

Tch. Il était mignon. TROP mignon. C'en était presque rageant, de savoir que quoi qu'il dise, il restera aguicheur et excitant malgré lui. Soudain, le brun coupa court à leur baiser, et descendit, se mettant à genoux devant les jambes de Tsukki. Il réussit à défaire la ceinture, et fit descendre son pantalon lentement. Sous le caleçon, une virilité bien dure, prête à être... "utilisée".

"Oï, Yamaguchi, qu'est-ce que- Kkh !"

Le brun avait donné un coup de langue sur l'érection du blond, par dessus son caleçon. Tsukishima dût appuyer ses mains contre le mur pour ne pas flancher. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours dit que voir Yamaguchi lui faire une fellation était une vision carrément excitante ? La sensation de ses lèvres qui caressaient son bâton de chair et les traces de salive que laissait sa langue était bien suffisante pour le faire jouir, et mieux encore, les yeux fiévreux de Yamaguchi levés vers lui. Depuis quand est-ce que Tadashi était aussi entreprenant...? Il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns, légèrement haletant.

"Mmm, Yamaguchi... P-Pas plus... Je vais..."

"Mmmh..."

_'Putain, mais n'essaie pas de parler avec "ça" dans la bouche !'_ Tsukki serra les dents, et regarda le plafond. Ne pas regarder Yamaguchi, sous peine de jouir dans la seconde. Le brun s'activait, pressant doucement les bourses du blond. Kei attrapa les cheveux du brun, et le força à prendre sa hampe de tout de long. Surpris, Tadashi lâcha un gémissement étouffé, serrant fermement les fesses de Tsukki .

Tsukishima apprécia la nouvelle cadence du rythme autour de sa verge, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de la sensation chaude que lui procurait la bouche de Yamaguchi. Il sentit le plaisir monter de plus en plus, et lorsqu'il fut sur le point de jouir, il serra les mèches brunes, alertant Yamaguchi qui ne se retira pas pour autant et continua ses va-et-vients sur la hampe de chair du blond. Yamaguchi grimaça lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud envahir sa bouche et il se sépara de Tsukishima, avant d'avaler le liquide. Puis, il rouvrit la bouche, montrant à Tsukishima qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Ce dernier descendit sa main vers sa lèvre inférieure, essuyant les dernières traces de son plaisir, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

"Depuis quand es-tu devenu un aussi vilain garçon, Yamaguchi Tadashi ?"

Yamaguchi rougit, avant de se relever. Il prit le bras de son petit ami, et le tira jusqu'à la chambre. Le brun allongea le blond dos au matelas, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches, dévoilant sa belle érection. Tsukki siffla à cette vue appétissante.

"Aujourd'hui..."

Tadashi eut du mal à déglutir.

"Je... vais le faire."

Pendant un instant, le blond eut peur d'être en dessous, sexuellement parlant, mais il vit que son petit brun commençait à se toucher sensuellement le torse. Il passa sa main sur ses tétons, se faisant gémir sans retenue. Tadashi se dit qu'il avait déjà l'air ridicule, alors autant ne pas se retenir.

Seulement, ce n'était pas l'avis du blond, qui sentit sa verge se redresser rapidement contre les fesses du brun. Sentant quelque chose pointer contre ses fesses, Yamaguchi délaissa ses tétons, pour poser ses mains sur le torse de Kei, et remua son bassin contre la hampe de chair.

Tsukishima frissonna lorsqu'il sentit Yamaguchi se frotter contre sexe. Sérieusement, si Yamaguchi n'arrêtait pas d'être aussi sexy et plein d'audace, Tsukishima n'allait pas se gêner pour malmener son postérieur. Qu'il ne se plaigne pas après si le lendemain matin, il n'arrivait plus à s'asseoir. Lui qui essayait de se retenir à tout prix de se jeter sur Yamaguchi, parce qu'il lui avait si gentiment dit qu'il allait le faire... Mettez-vous à sa place quoi, qui ne craquerait pas devant un Tadashi à califourchon sur lui, la verge tendue et la pointe de ses tétons durcie par l'excitation ? Sûrement pas Tsukishima... Il passa ses mains sur les cuisses de Yamaguchi, les agrippant fermement en se demandant comment est-ce que Tadashi pouvait avoir une peau aussi douce.

'Douce et délicieuse à la fois' songea-t-il en passant sensuellement sa langue entre ses lèvres, geste qui fit frémir d'excitation Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi se pencha, sa respiration haletante contre l'oreille droite de Kei. D'une voix presque inaudible, il murmura sensuellement :

"P...prend-moi... Kei..."

Ni une, ni deux, Tsukki passa ses mains derrière les fesses du brun, et y pénétra un doigt. Un petit cri de surprise franchit les lèvres rosies de son amant, le faisant rougir. Puis un autre. Et bientôt, ce fut avec trois doigts en lui, et les mains toujours sur le torse de Kei que Yamaguchi se laissait aller à gémir haut et fort. Il sentait derrière lui l'érection imposante et chaude de son petit ami, qui pulsait contre ses fesses.

"Keiiii... haaa... vi...vite... Je... je vais... Nng... !"

Sans dire un autre mot, Yamaguchi jouit, étalant sa semence sur le torse du blond. Tsukki se lécha sensuellement les lèvres, avant de soulever les hanches de son brun.

"Fais-le."

Entre ses mains, Yamaguchi tremblait et semblait prêt à flancher à tout moment. En voyant ses joues rougies, Tsukishima avait juste envie de le faire pleurer de plaisir et d'entendre sa voix gémir encore et encore. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit Yamaguchi descendre avec une lenteur frustrante sur sa verge, l'enveloppant petit à petit dans son antre chaude et serrée. Le petit couinement qui traversa les lèvres de Yamaguchi excita encore plus le blond, qui resserra sa prise sur ses cuisses, la jointure de ses doigts blanchissant légèrement.

Une fois que Yamaguchi fut empalé entièrement sur lui, Tsukishima se redressa et s'approcha de son oreille.

"Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu ne te souviennes que de mon nom, Tadashi" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et sexy.

Yamaguchi sentit son coeur rater un battement, avant d'hocher lentement la tête, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Le brun rallongea le blond sur le lit, et commença à remuer les hanches, timidement. Un vague de plaisir envahit le bas-ventre de Kei. _'Retiens-toi, pour le moment...'_ Il regarda Tadashi, et vit qu'une larme avait perlé sur le coin de son oeil droit.

"A...ïe..."

Si la pièce n'avait pas été plongée dans le silence le plus total, Tsukki n'aurait sans doute pas entendu la petite plainte de son amant. Pour la seconde fois, le blond se redressa, et lécha tendrement la larme qui menaçait de tomber. L'une de ses mains vînt caresser sa verge, donnant quelques coups de poignets qui eurent pour effet de détendre Yamaguchi. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour des épaules de Tsukki, les joues rouges, avant que Tsukishima ne dépose un baiser sur son front.

"Détend-toi" murmura-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau avec douceur. Lentement, Tsukishima fit bouger son bassin, amorçant les premiers coups de reins avant que Yamaguchi ne reprenne le relais. Tsukishima bascula de nouveau sur le matelas, laissant échapper quelques soupirs de plaisir lorsque Yamaguchi bougea sensuellement ses hanches de haut en bas. Soudain, le brun se cambra, et hurla de plaisir. Inquiet, Kei se redressa, et prit les épaules de son amant.

"Oï, Tadashi-"

Tsukki croisa son regard, et n'y vit que du désir et l'envie d'en avoir... plein les fesses. Comprenant qu'il avait touché sa prostate, Kei eut un rire... sadique ? Il s'arrangea pour que Yamaguchi soit à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Tsukishima colla son torse au dos du brun, et lui mordit l'oreille. Un 'Awwn~' sortit de la bouche du dominé, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour être doux, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi frissonna en entendant les paroles de Tsukishima, s'imaginant déjà ce que son amant lui réserverait comme traitement. Plus il y songeait, plus il avait envie de le sentir en lui... Le son qui sortit de ses lèvres parut frustré aux oreilles de Tsukishima, et les hanches qui remuaient légèrement contre son sexe pour plus de contact ne faisait qu'accentuer cette frustration. Aussi impatient qu'il pouvait être, Tsukishima n'allait néanmoins pas laisser Yamaguchi prendre son pied aussi rapidement.

Lentement, il se retira de son anneau de chair, faisant gémir Tadashi, ne laissant que le bout de son sexe taquiner son entrée. Lascivement, Yamaguchi se frotta contre sa verge, cherchant plus de contact pour combler le vide en lui.

"T-Tsukki... S'il te plaît... Plus..." supplia-t-il, ses mains serrant avec force les draps sous lui.

Tsukishima pénétra de nouveau Yamaguchi d'une façon brusque mais délicieuse, butant sur sa prostate encore une fois.

"Hyaa ! Haaa ! Ha ! Keii..."

Kei continua de s'enfoncer avec force dans l'intimité de son amant, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Tsukishima se pencha, et fit un suçon sur l'omoplate du brun, qui gémit encore plus fort au contact inattendu. Lentement, Yamaguchi sentit que sa verge allait exploser. Il voulut prévenir son petit ami, mais son cerveau n'assimila pas l'information. Il se contenta juste de bouger en rythme avec Tsukki, voulant encore plus de contact.

"Kkh... Tadashi..."

Le brun haletait, pleurait, et gémissait. Sa respiration était saccadée, et il lui était impossible de réfléchir correctement. A chaque coup de bassin, Kei touchait de plein fouet sa prostate, ce qui créait en lui un sensation proche de la jouissance.

"K...Ke...i... Je... Haa... Mmmmh... Haa... Keeeii !"

Dans un dernier cri d'extase, Tadashi se rependit sur les draps. Alors que Tsukki avait cessé toute action, le brun s'enquit.

"Kei ?"

Se retirant, le blond retourna son amant sur le dos, et le pénétra une nouvelle fois avec force. Lâchant un pur hurlement de plaisir, ce mouvement créa de nombreuses étoiles dans la vision déjà floue de Yamaguchi. Mais aucun coup de butoir ne suivit, ce qui permit au brun de retrouver un petit peu ses esprits.

"Kei... qu'est-ce... qu'il se passe... ?"

Le blond enleva ses lunettes, les posant sur la table de nuit. Il se lécha les lèvres, et susurra sensuellement :

"Je te l'ai dis non ? Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant que tu ne dise que mon nom..."

Le corps encore tremblant sous les effets de l'orgasme, Yamaguchi réussit néanmoins à se redresser sur ses coudes, constatant que Tsukishima était toujours excité. D'une main hésitante, il fit courir ses doigts le long du torse de son amant, appréciant la courbe de ses muscles fins, avant de descendre plus bas, caressant la ligne de poils qui le menait jusqu'à son sexe encore en lui. La vision le fit frissonner de désir, recommençant à l'exciter par la même occasion. D'une main hésitante, il fit courir ses doigts le long du torse de son amant, appréciant la courbe de ses muscles fins, avant de descendre plus bas, caressant la ligne de poils qui le menait jusqu'à son sexe encore en lui. La vision le fit frissonner de désir, recommençant à l'exciter par la même occasion.

Avalant sa salive, il effleura d'une main tremblante les bourses de Tsukishima, qui ne resta pas de marbre face à ces attouchements.

"Hey, Tadashi..."

Yamaguchi releva les yeux vers lui, constatant que le souffle de Kei s'accélérait de plus en plus.

"Cesse de jouer avec ma raison." déclara-t-il avant de faire basculer le brun sur le lit, se penchant vers lui par la même occasion pour l'embrasser.

Tadashi répondit vivement au baiser, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de Tsukishima. Il sentit ses deux mains être emprisonnées par les doigts de Tsukishima, le rendant incapable de le toucher, mais Tadashi ne s'en formalisa pas, gémissant contre les lèvres de son amant. Lorsque ce dernier se sépara de lui, Tsukishima eût une vision carrément excitante d'un Yamaguchi sans défense, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux presque suppliants. Un rictus étira ses lèvres - mais il poussa un grognement lorsqu'il sentit Yamaguchi se serrer autour de lui. Décidément... Ce type trouvait toujours une solution pour le faire craquer.

"Kei... Donne m'en plus... s'il te plaît..." supplia le brun, délicieusement serré et chaud autour de sa verge.

"Plus ? ricana le blond, quel vilain garçon..."

Yamaguchi rougit, et tenta de se cacher le visage, mais Tsukki l'en empêcha. A la place, il reprit ses vas et viens, plus brutaux que jamais. Le brun ne pouvait s'arrêter de gémir, de hurler le nom de son amant, tellement son plaisir était grand. Il ne tînt pas longtemps avant de jouir une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, le blond se déversa presque dans le même temps en lui. Tsukishima se retira, mais resta proche de son petit ami. Ce dernier porta la main à ses fesses, et sentit que le sperme ressortait.

"Kei..."

'Tais-toi, où je te reprend sur place' pensa très sérieusement Tsukki. Yamaguchi s'approcha de son petit ami et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant d'embrasser son front. Puis, ferma les yeux et soupira.

"J'ai envie de dormir..."

Surtout que Tsukishima ne l'avait pas ménagé. Demain, il allait avoir sacrément mal au derrière. Tsukishima se redressa et quitta le confort du matelas. Yamaguchi voulut lui demander où est-ce qu'il allait, mais n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se sentit soulevé par deux bras protecteurs et forts. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire le temps que l'eau chaude ne la remplisse. Yamaguchi attendit quelques minutes avant de voir Tsukishima fermer le robinet. Ce dernier se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude avant d'attirer le brun contre lui, plongeant sa tête dans le creux entre son épaule et sa nuque.

"Désolé." murmura-t-il en constatant la marque sur son omoplate.

Tsukishima se sentait réellement coupable de lui avoir fait l'amour au point qu'il ne pourrait presque plus s'asseoir. Il ne voulait pas blesser Yamaguchi, mais... il n'arrivait pas à lui résister. Chaque fois, il craquait. Être aussi stoïque face à Yamaguchi, c'était lui demander l'impossible. Yamaguchi se lova un peu plus contre son blond.

"Ne t'inquiète pas..."

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir un petit peu.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu en laisse alors..."

Cette remarque fit sourire Tsukishima. Ce n'était pas faux. Il aimait marquer son territoire. Mais malgré cela, pour l'entrainement du lendemain, cela allait être extrêmement difficile pour Tadashi de suivre...

"Tu pense pouvoir aller à l'entrainement ?"

Le plus petit se sentit chauffer, mais opina du chef.

"Oui... Je resterais debout, haha !"

Un petit rire innocent. Kei soupira, et serra un peu plus fort le brun dans ses bras. Bizarrement, comme ça, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout réussir. Que ce soit au volley, ou dans sa vie de tous les jours, Yamaguchi avait toujours été là pour lui. Et le blond ne lui rendait quasiment jamais la pareille.

"Tadashi."

"Hm ?"

Le blond vit que son amant jouait avec le canard en plastique. Comme un enfant. En même temps, c'était Yamaguchi.

"Dimanche... tu es libre ?"

Yamaguchi écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait d'entendre ce qu'il pensait ? Est-ce que Tsukishima venait de lui demander...

...S'il était libre dimanche ?

"O-Oui..." répondit Yamaguchi d'une voix hésitante, pas encore sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? C'était la première fois que Tsukishima proposait un rendez-vous. Même quand ils n'étaient que des amis et qu'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, c'était Yamaguchi qui avait pris l'habitude de voir Tsukishima chez lui, et l'inverse était presque impensable.

Tsukishima resserra son étreinte autour de lui, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Yamaguchi aurait presque juré l'avoir entendu soupirer de soulagement, ou alors c'était encore son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Peut-être qu'il était mort en plein orgasme ? Minute, est-ce que c'était seulement possible de mourir d'une telle façon ? SÉRIEUSEMENT ?

"On aura qu'à aller au cinéma. C'est moi qui invite." proposa Tsukishima, sa tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de Yamaguchi - et est-ce que ce dernier se doutait seulement que c'était PARCE QU'il rougissait, nom de dieu ?!

"Au cinéma ? P-Pourquoi pas... Ca m'a l'air d'une bonne idée.." fit Yamaguchi, un sourire presque niais sur le visage qu'il tentait de réprimer. Tsukishima n'avait jamais été un grand romantique, il n'espérait pas non plus un restaurant en début de soirée ou un ciel étoilé sur une colline à admirer, mais qu'il l'invite au cinéma était assez surprenant...

"Il y a un film que je voudrais voir, mais je te le confirmerai dans la semaine."

Yamaguchi hocha de la tête.

"D'accord..."

Il songea à quel genre de films pouvait intéresser Tsukishima. Des films d'action ? D'horreur ? De romance ? Même si ça lui paraissait douteux... Mais le connaissant, Yamaguchi était persuadé qu'il y aurait un petit côté psychologique mis en avant. Donc... un thriller ?

"Tu réfléchis trop, idiot." fit soudain Tsukishima, provoquant un sursaut de la part de Yamaguchi.

Lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui pour s'excuser de son inattention, Tsukishima pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Répondant comme il put au baiser, le brun lâcha un soupir de bien être. Il se recala dans les bras de son amant. _'J'ai sommeil'_ pensa-t-il, tout en regardant le canard jaune qui s'éloignait de lui. Soudain, tout devint noir. Yamaguchi entendit la voix de Tsukki, mais elle s'éloignait, encore et encore, pour finir par disparaître.

* * *

><p>"...guchi... maguchi... Yamaguchi ! Oï, tu m'entends ?"<p>

Le brun ouvrit difficilement un œil, avant de le refermer aussitôt. Trop de lumière...

"Nng... Qu'est-ce que..."

Alors qu'il se relevait en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, il sentit une bosse. Aïe... Devant lui, Tsukishima, mais aussi toute son équipe de volley. Daichi s'avança vers lui, lui tendant la main. Tadashi la saisit, et se releva tant bien que mal. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, mais c'était supportable.

"Yamaguchi, tout va bien ? Attends, laisse-moi voir...''

Le capitaine regarda l'arrière du crâne du brun, et sentit la bosse. Elle serait partie dans quelques jours tout au plus, mais en attendant, il fallait que Yamaguchi s'assoie sur un banc. Lentement, et avec l'aide de Suga et Asahi, le brun se posa sur le banc.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que Tsukki avait froncé les sourcils.

"Tu t'es pris une balle perdue, expliqua calmement Sugawara, et tu t'es cogné la tête contre le parquet. Tu n'as pas bougé pendant deux heures..."

Une balle perdue ? Mais... Et Tsukki ? Et leurs "activités" ? Et le rendez-vous ? Yamaguchi eut une envie de pleurer immense. Il ne savait même plus s'ils étaient en couple ou non. Alors que le brun rassurait l'équipe en disant qu'il allait bien, et qu'il allait juste se reposer, Tsukishima s'avança vers lui. Il avait l'air grave, voir presque déprimé. Tadashi n'avait jamais vu le blond dans cet état.

"Attend-moi après l'entraînement" se contenta de murmurer le joueur, d'une voix rauque.

Yamaguchi déglutit, et hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose ou pas... Si ça se trouvait, il avait parlé pendant qu'il était évanoui ! Non ! 'Tout mais pas ça !' pensa le brun, pas rassuré.

Une heure passa. Tadashi ne bougeait pas de son banc, et se contentait de réfléchir à ce que pourrait bien lui dire Tsukki. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas grave... Il soupira, avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un était devant lui.

"Suga-san..."

Le gris lui sourit, et s'assit à ses côtés. Le plus jeune n'avait jamais su comment son sempai pouvait garder cette expression de sérénité sur le visage. Il inspirait la confiance. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux garçons ne parla, mais finalement, Koushi engagea la conversation.

"Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas !" répondit un peu rapidement le brun, gêné.

"Tant mieux alors, soupira le gris, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais tu ne te souvient pas de grand chose, non ?"

Ce n'était pas faux. C'était même totalement vrai. Il n'avait aucun souvenir, à part... son rêve. En y repensant, Yamaguchi sentit ses joues chauffer. Il acquiesça en silence.

"En fait, commença Suga, tu étais en train de t'entraîner avec Asahi, pendant que Kageyama s'entraînait avec Tsukishima."

'Kageyama et Tsukki ?' s'interrogea le brun.

"Tu les connais, ils sont un peu... 'sanguins', alors ils n'arrêtaient pas de se défier. Sauf qu'à un moment, Kageyama s'est emporté, et a fait une passe rude à ton ami. Il a su frappé, mais en ta direction. Tu comprends ?"

Tadashi écoutait, écoutait, mais ne comprenait pas. Quel rapport avec lui ? Dans sa direction ? Ce qui voulait dire...

"Tsukki a frappé la balle... Oh !"

C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait une tête d'enterrement ! Il se sentait coupable ! Bizarrement, Yamaguchi se sentit rassuré de savoir que ce n'était que ça. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Tsukki de s'emporter comme ça... Bon, avec Kageyama, c'était peut être un peu normal, en fait. Tadashi se leva rapidement de son banc, voulant parler à son partenaire, mais sa tête n'était pas du même avis. Malgré la douleur, le brun continua, et saisit le blond par le bras. D'une voix étrangement calme, il déclara :

"Viens, s'il te plaît."

Kei n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le brun l'emmenait à l'extérieur du gymnase. Il respirait bruyamment, comme pour se soulager de la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un buisson, et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Alors que Yamaguchi allait commencer, Tsukishima le coupa.

"Désolé."

Tadashi ne répondit pas. Il était assez étonné que Tsukki s'excuse aussi franchement.

"Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais..."

Soudain, Kei plaqua le brun contre l'arbre le plus proche.

"Pas grave ? Tu te rend compte de la peur que j'ai eu ?!"

A peine la phrase finit que le blond écarquilla les yeux. 'Merde !' jura-t-il. Il s'était promis de rester calme... En face de lui, Yamaguchi ne savait plus quoi dire, ou quoi penser. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais il ne s'en souciait plus.

"Tsukki..."

Le cerveau de Tadashi se remettait lentement en marche, ce qui lui permit de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, et d'atteindre les lèvres de son bien-aimé. Tsukishima resta immobile un moment, ne sachant que dire ni quoi faire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Yamaguchi ne l'embrasse, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'y avait aucune once de haine envers lui, mais ça, Tsukishima ne s'en étonna que très peu. Yamaguchi avait toujours été gentil - trop gentil, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il se faisait tout le temps marcher dessus...

Yamaguchi observa la réaction du blond, avant de lui sourire. Au vu de sa tête, ils devaient être ensemble, ou que son amour était réciproque.

"Toi..."

Le brun se contenta de pouffer. Il enlaça la taille de son petit-ami -il pouvait le dire, maintenant, non ?- et enfoui sa tête dans son torse. Tsukki ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, avant de poser sa main sur le haut de la tête de Tadashi. Il lui avait fait hyper peur, et lui, il se contentait de rire ? Cet idiot était vraiment inconscient...

"Oï, Yamaguchi."

"Oui, Tsukki ?"

Le blond se sentit rougir, alors il détourna les yeux de son amant. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, mais alors vraiment pas. Mais pour cette fois, il pouvait bien faire un tout petit effort...

"Tu es libre dimanche ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est la fin 8D On vous remercie d'avoir lu, et avant de vous quitter, voici un petit moment de notre conversation : (Phoque = Splashy  Craig = Fana)**

Phoque : Voici la fin de cet OS ! :D

Craig : *tente de fuir dans une grotte* 8DD

Phoque : QAAAQ Mon homme ! Où est-ce que tu te casse ?! Reviens ici !

Craig : Jamais ! J'ai... des crêpes à retourner 8D

Phoque : Et moi des phacochères à fouetter, alors on remercie les lecteurs, sinon tu passes à la règle ! 8D

Craig : Oublie pas que j'ai la tentacule aussi 8D Minute... tu veux me fouetter ? QAAQ

Phoque : Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait une belle fin pour nos lecteurs :D

Craig : QAAAAQ

**Vous ne comprenez rien ? C'est normal, ne vous en faîtes pas.**


End file.
